


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by natdanvers



Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Captain America, Captain Marvel - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Endgame
Genre: Angst, Black Widow - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Captain Marvel - Freeform, Endgame, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Marvel - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natdanvers/pseuds/natdanvers
Summary: In search of their lost friends, the pairing blossomed into a beautiful friendship; ultimately escalating into a relationship, having to work with each other every day for five years will do that to you. However, Natasha began getting irritated by the underwhelming results in finding their late co-workers and loved ones - which, of course, began to irritate Carol in more ways than one.





	The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ok hi so this is a very big scrap, ive not wrote fanfiction in absolute years... so enjoy this ANGSTY SCRAP!! its not suppose to be good its just an angsty idea ok
> 
> (inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703269) !!!!|| pls go check this out its amazing

It must have been around two in the morning and Natasha was exhausted. She'd lost track of how many arguments she and Carol had had over the course of the last few months; it'd become something of a daily routine, the next fight beginning before the previous had even concluded. She wasn't really sure how this fight had escalated and she didn't have enough strength left in her to try and find out. It wasn't going to change anything anyway.

In search of their lost friends, the pairing blossomed into a beautiful friendship; ultimately escalating into a relationship, having to work with each other every day for five years will do that to you. However, Natasha began getting irritated by the underwhelming results in finding their late co-workers and loved ones - which, of course, began to irritate Carol in more ways than one.

"Are you finished?" The ex-fighter pilot muttered, following after Natasha into the lab, opening the same door that Natasha had slammed moments before.

Natasha went to her usual spot in silence, grabbing a clipboard as she eyed the multiple coloured strings, which were pinned to the photos of those that were lost in the decimation. Ignoring the blonde, she began muttering to herself in attempts to distract herself - however, this not settling well with the universal superhero.

"I said-" the blonde walked up to the Russian spy, tapping her clipboard in attempts to grasp her attention "-are you finished?" Natasha eyed the Blonde for a moment, squinting her eyes as if she was to respond, instead returning her attention back to the board and fiddling with the coloured strings.

Frustrated, Carol decided she had enough, standing in front of the red-head as all she could do was glare at her. Nat continuing to ignore the female, Carol took matters into her own hands and placed her fingers against the red-heads shoulders - applying just enough pressure for Nat lose her balance.

Carol and Natasha began fighting over a small thing with the rest of the lab team, where someone questioned Carols ability of saving the universe and Natasha didn't defend her - thus, blossoming into a six hour argument about every single thing in their entire relationship.

"Carol, you can either leave me alone or I can have you collected." Nat was angry, more so than usual. She wished Carol would just do her superhero act for the month and go save yet another planet, forgetting about the one she leaves behind.

"Collected?" the blonde laughed here, folding her arms and flashing that same cocky smirk that used to make Natasha go crazy - although, all it did now was irritate her. "Higher, further, faster, baby, you don't scare me."

Natasha scoffed under her breath, gritting her teeth at the blondes cockiness, turning on her heel to make her way to the other side of the room. Walking behind her, Carol grabbed Natasha's arm with a tug as she murmurs lowly - "Buttercup, give it a rest"

"Shut up" Natasha responded, her head tilting at the woman who was tugging at her arm. She was pissed, awfully pissed, at how Carol was brushing the issues under the carpet.

"Make me." Carol challenged her, eyeing the red-head carefully to scan her movements. This was how their fights would usually end - Natasha hungrily grasping for Carol, as they'd shut each-other up with only their lips - but not this time.

Natasha stood in her place, breathing harshly now as she wrapped her head around this whole ideal. Carol was known for being the saviour of the group, she doesn't prove anything to anyone, so why did this argument spiral out of control about her not thinking Carol was "worthy" enough?

Carol whispered just loud enough for Natasha to hear her, mockery in here voice; "No more fight left in you, Romanoff? I've been fightin' with one arm tied behind my back."

Bringing her hand into contact with the blondes cheek, she harshly landed it against her flesh. Knowing this wouldn't do anything damaging, she still knew Carol would be hurt emotionally over this action - and Natasha was only after that win tonight.

Carol turned on her heel here, raising her hands above her head as she murmured away from the red-head, getting ready to glide off into the atmosphere.

"There's more universes that need saving, you're not my priority anymore buttercup - good luck with the mission, tell Steve to use the pager."

"Carol-" Natasha hesitated, but before she could finish Carol took off and into the stratosphere. The wind gushed through her hair for a moment, until it returned to the deafening silence.

Natasha, once again, was all alone.


End file.
